The Flash (GazzaB9)
The Flash is the forth movie in the DCEU. Cast *Josh Hutcherson as Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/The Flash *Zoe Kravitz as Iris West *Taron Edgerton as Hartley Rathaway *John Wesley Shipp as Max Crandall *Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Mattew McConaughey as James Jesse/Trickster *Jensen Ackles as Samuel "Sam" Scudder/Mirror Master *China Ann McClain as Lashawn Baez/Peak-a-Boo *Hugh Laurie as Eobard Thawne/"The Man in Yellow" (cameo) *Lance Reddick as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (end credits only) Plot When he was young, Barry Allen saw his mother be killed by a man in yellow and his father be arrested for it. Years later, Barry has started working for the Central City Police Department as a scientist but has developed a reputation for being very slow. However, that reputation is about to die as Barry is struck by lightning and thrown in to chemicals. He wakes up a few weeks later and finds out he can run so fast he is able to out run a car. He shows these powers to his best friend Iris West and his adopted father Max Crandall, who talk him in to using his powers to become a superhero. At first he isn't sure, but he is more or less forced to become one when a new supervillain goup calling themselves the Rogues show up and start terrorizing the city. Now Barry has to help stop them at the CCPD with the help of his partner and friend Hartley Rathaway while also trying to stop them with his super speed as the Flash. First End Credits Scene After the defeat of the Rogues, Barry is working late one night more or less congratulating himself on their defeat when out of nowhere a blue portal opens up. Max wearing a blue mask steps out of the portal yelling about how "Zoom is coming". He goes on to state the "Speed Force" is the key before disappearing. The portal then closes, leaving Barry completely confused as to what just happened. Second End Credits Scene A wounded general demands to see "him" saying he won't leave until he does. A scientist pushes a button that reveals a tank with nothing inside. However, it is revealed there is something there it is just invisible. The general asks what just attacked him, as the creature becomes visible again revealing it to be Martian Manhunter. Manhunter is quiet for a bit but eventually answers, saying "a White Martian". Trivia *Captain Cold mentions his "firebug partner" referencing the character Heat Wave. *Max claims that not even someone as genius as Clyde Mardon could explain Barry's powers. In the comics, Clyde Mardon's brother is Mark Mardon, AKA Weather Wizard. *It has been confirmed the Zoon Max talks about in the first end credits scene is Eobard Thawne, but he will not be the sequel's main villain. *Also in the first end credits scene, Max is wearing a blue mask and a white shirt, resembling how he looks in the comics. *This movie marks the first appearance of Martian Manhunter. Category:DC Comics Category:Films